Tatsumaki
Tornado of Terror (戦慄のタツマキ, Senritsu no Tatsumaki) is the S-Class Rank 2 superhero, an esper and the older sister of Blizzard of Hell. Appearance Tornado appears to be younger than her age. She is a thin woman, lacking in height, albeit with a rather curvy figure. She has short and curly green hair. She wears a long dress that separates into four sections a little below the waist. She usually has an expressionless face, with partially closed eyes, if not annoyed. Personality Tornado has a rather brash personality and looks down on the weak. She appears to be somewhat protective of her sister, busting through the wall within moments after her sister's group was annihilated by the Demonic Fan and defeating it in one fell swoop, took her sister away and left her subordinates to deal with themselves. Tornado dislikes being ignored and always demands respect, shown when she pinned Genos to a wall after mistakenly addressing her as a kid. Plot Heroes Association Saga Demonic Fan Side Story Tornado appears after the victory of the Demonic Fan against the Blizzard Group and Blizzard herself. There, she degraded a still conscious hero as useless and takes care of the Demonic Fan in a blink of a eye, though she realized how it was able to defeat her sister. After it's defeat, she left along with the injured Blizzard, leaving the hero perplexed. Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Tornado first met Saitama when Bang invites the latter to the Hero Association S-Class Meeting. She becomes indignant at his presence, asking who let Saitama in, pointing out the ethics he is supposed to have as a lower-ranked hero, and accusing him of only coming to the meeting to see the S-Class heroes up close. A perplexed Saitama mistakes her for a child and asks if she is lost, prompting Genos to explain her identity. Genos observes that most of the S-Class Heroes have arrived and goes to take his seat, causing Saitama to ignore her much to her chagrin. Upon the meeting's inception, Bang asks what the heroes were called to the meeting for. Tornado states that she had to wait for two hours without hearing an explanation. During the alien invasion of A-City, Tornado prepares to set out to engage with the enemy and their aircraft. Because of King's moniker of "the strongest man on Earth," fellow S-Class hero Superalloy Darkshine ask for King's opinion on how to deal with the UFO, to which his answer is deemed pathetic by Tornado. Frustrated by King's inability to take the initiative, she decided to take down the UFO alone and declining Genos' offer to assist. On the site of the Heroes' engagement with Melzalgald, the aircraft of the Dark Matter Thieves launched an attack towards the ground in an attempt to eliminate Bang, Atomic Samurai, Metal Bat and Pri-Pri-Prisoner, only to be intercepted by Tornado and was redirected back to the aircraft. In the midst of the battle, Tanktop Master attempted to help her by throwing concrete blocks at the enemy, until he realize that Tornado's psychic ability can do more than Tanktop Master could ever accomplish on his own. The Spaceship eventually fell, though she was not convinced it is because of her doing. After the fight is over, Saitama busted out from the wreckage, and is asked by Tornado if he came on his own. Instead, the latter ignores her and started a conversation with Genos. Pissed, she started teasing Saitama with his bald head and pinned Genos to a wall after addressing her as a kid. Bang stops her when she is about to take on Saitama, telling her to act properly as an S-Class Hero. The Blizzard Group Arc Abilities Tornado is considered to be one of the most powerful hero and Esper alive. * '''Telekinesis - '''Tornado is shown to be a very powerful telekinetic. She is capable of effortlessly lifting hundreds of large boulders and stopping a very powerful bombardment attack from an alien spaceship. She also uses her telekinesis to float and fly. Trivia *She is the second character, the first being Saitama, who when not serious is drawn in a very simple, yet comical manner. *Tornado has a cameo appearance in Chapter 8 of Mob Psycho 100 when describing what espers are. *She seems to be patterned after Terra from Final Fantasy VI, with the two having a similar petite physique, and both are espers. Both also have green hair. Gallery Tatsumaki design.jpg Tatsumaki concept art on the anime References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Female Category:Telekinetic